Current battery management systems obtain data about individual battery units in a battery system. The systems reserve addresses for communication with battery unit sensors and/or battery units. When sensors transmit data about battery units to the management system, the sensors include the address of the battery unit. Such a system may require significant amounts or resources and complex arrangements for connecting the components of the system. Additionally, current systems for battery management may require complex, expensive systems for detecting potentially hazardous connections between battery units and their enclosure, such as a chassis in an electric vehicle.